


What You Don't Try

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [18]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakup, Christmas, Christmas Party, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift of Life, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Lt. Randy Winter and Master Marcos have trained together and developed feelings for each other, but when Sin, the fascinating Keeper from another universe stumbled into their own reality, Randy forgot everything else and threw himself head over heels into Sin's arms. What will happen when Sin tells him that it is over between them? Will Randy and Marcos get a second chance at Atlantis' Christmas party?





	What You Don't Try

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> thank you so much for your warm welcome me back in this fandom and for your wonderful feedback to my latest updates of this series and 'Way of Life'. This story is dedicated to all of you as a Christmas gift, I hope you will like it, it is probably pretty cheesy and romantic, but a Christmas fic needs to be happy and romantic. <3
> 
> I wanted Randy to find his own Wraith mate for a long time, and this is his and Marcos' story. Marcos was one of the first original Wraith characters I've ever written, and Randy Winter and Marc Warner from 'If You Don't Surrender' belong to the first original characters I've written for this series.  
> I'll try to finish Patricius and Tordir's story over the holidays and write another chapter for Evan and Alexandros, because I want to update their stories before writing the next chapter of 'What You Don't Feel'. I will take turns with the football fandom, so it might take a couple of days, but I'll try to hurry.
> 
> Enjoy this story in the meantime and please leave kudos and comments for Randy and his Wraith Marcos, your feedback is my Christmas present. :-)

Lt. Randy Winter stared at the tall black-haired Wraith in utter dismay. “You don't want me any longer? But why? What have I done wrong to anger you, please tell me, Sin! It won't happen again, I promise you!”

The normally pretty fearsome Wraith had a surprisingly soft expression on his face when he shook his head in regret.

“You have done nothing wrong, Randy, believe me. It's not because you have angered me. It's just better for you to keep your distance to me. I'm not blind, I couldn't help but notice that your feelings for me go deeper than they should go. There can never be a true 'us', and it's better to end this before you're falling more and more for me.”

“But!” Randy swallowed hard, blinking against the unbidden tears that were suddenly stinging in his eyes. Sin, the Keeper from another reality was right, because he had developed feelings for him, but Randy had actually thought that the fascinating Wraith liked him at least a little bit as well, and he had pushed the thought of Sin going back to his own reality into the farthest corner of his life, not wanting to see the inevitable. Sin was the most uncommon Wraith in two realities, and Randy had felt flattered that he had chosen him of all Marines to be his head guard and be allowed to share his bed with him. Randy had pushed any doubts he might have had aside, telling himself that their arrangement was not only about pleasure and sex but about real feelings.

Sin regarded him thoughtfully with his arms folded across his chest. “I'm not sure whether your feelings actually come from you finding my sparkling personality so irresistible though, or if they come more from you wanting to have your own Wraith so badly, Randy, especially a Wraith who was so different from the ones you had known before me,” Sin remarked thoughtfully, the self-ironical statement about his personality so typical for him, and there was no reproach in his voice about Randy perhaps not really wanting him but 'just' a Wraith for himself, only some kind of melancholy.

“Either way, you are an attractive and brave human, and I am convinced that the right Wraith is already waiting for you among the hundreds of Wraith belonging to your Second Alliance. You only have to walk around with open eyes and then, you will find him.”

Randy looked miserably, his shoulders slumped. “But I want you, Sin! Please let me at least be one of your guards if you don't want to share your bed with me any longer...”

Sin shook his head again. “I'm sorry, Randy, but I have already talked to your High Commander and Colonel Sheppard. It would only make it harder for you than it already is. It is better this way – for both of us,” he added quietly, and Randy could see sadness flickering over Sin's alien male features.

The young lieutenant wanted to object to Sin's words, but he knew that the dark-haired Wraith wouldn't change his mind, and his pride was the only thing left for him, so he only nodded his head.

“As you wish, Sin. I have enjoyed our time together.” He turned around to walk over to the door of Sin's quarters, and he didn't stop when Sin's whispered “so have I, Randy, so have I!” made its way to his ears. His steps faltered for the blink of an eye, but Lt. Randy Winter pressed his hand against the panel beside the door with grim determination, his back straight and his face impassive as he walked along the corridor, hoping that he would make it back to his own quarters before he would start to cry like a baby.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The blue-eyed human made an unexpected move forward Marcos hadn't seen it coming, whirling his sticks through the air, and the broadly built Wraith with the long dreadlocks couldn't duck away fast enough, the sticks hitting him in the height of his chest and making him stumble backwards.

Cameron growled triumphantly, following him quickly to land another hit, and Marcos raised his own sticks to knock the chosen consort of his admired Commander off his feet. Cameron jumped in the air and turned around his axis, and his next attack swept the Wraith's feet away from underneath him.

Marcos fell down onto the slightly yielding ground with a loud “uff!”, staring up at the grinning human a little bit dumbfounded.

“If I didn't know it better, then I would say that you've let me win on purpose – something I really don't like as you know it quite well, Marcos. You don't need to go easy on me just because I'm the chosen consort of your Commander, Raven has stopped growling at you because of my bruises a long time ago.”

“I didn't go easy on you, Colonel Mitchell!” Marcos scowled angrily at the young colonel before remembering that scowling at your Commander's chosen consort wasn't a clever thing to do, but Cameron only chuckled when he noticed his embarrassment.

The human with the dark-brown hair and the astonishing blue eyes smiled at Marcos with real fondness, offering his hand to him to help him up. Marcos took it, and he wondered briefly again how Cameron had managed to adapt to living on board a gloomy Hive so perfectly. Marcos had never met any other human who had become as Wraith-like as Colonel Mitchell had actually done it, not even the worshipers who craved to live close to their adored gods.

Commander Raven's chosen consort needed to spend two or three days in Atlantis or on a planet every month to avoid becoming sick because of the lack of sunlight, but he always came back to his Wraith with a happy smile on his face, and Marcos had actually the impression that the young colonel felt more comfortable on board his Hive and among the dangerous creatures who could kill him with ease now than he felt on planets and among humans any longer.

It went without saying that each and every crew-member of their Hive adored the handsome young man as much as they adored their two Commanders in return, fulfilling Cameron's every wish and jealously watching over his well-being and no other Wraith or human hurting 'their' special human or treating him with too little respect.

Marcos let Cameron pull him back onto his feet, and he wasn't surprised about the close scrutiny the young man observed him with when Marcos took the training sticks to put them back where they belonged.

“I know that you didn't go easy on me, and that's actually what's worrying me. You have been somewhere else with your thoughts, otherwise I could never have surprised you like that. It also wasn't the first time, you've been far away with your thoughts a lot of times lately.”

Marcos tensed up, but Cameron luckily didn't ask him what was bothering him so much. He only took the towel to rub his face dry with it. “You will come to our Christmas party tomorrow night, won't you, Marcos?” he asked, changing the topic all of a sudden, and the training master frowned and turned his head away to hide his emotions.

“I don't think so, Colonel Mitchell. I don't think that I would fit in there.”

“Of course you would, Marcos. You have gained a lot of friends in Atlantis. They would be sad if you refused to celebrate with them.”

Marcos pressed his lips to a thin line. The only one whose opinion really mattered to him next to Cameron's didn't spare him a second glance, he had even stopped training with him because this damn black-haired Wraith from another reality was so much better when it came to that – at least according to this special person. Marcos really didn't want to spend an entire evening with having to watch Lt. Winter making goo-goo-eyes at another Wraith he himself would never be able to compare with.

“I don't think that anybody will even notice my absence, Colonel Mitchell.” But Marcos couldn't meet Cameron's eyes as he said that.

“Hmm, I would notice your absence, that's for sure. By the way, did I tell you that Lt. Winter has lost his job as Sin's head guard?” The blue-eyed colonel looked innocently, but he was watching Marcos closely from the corner of his eye.

Marcos froze in place, slowly turning his head in Cameron's direction, the towel he had just grabbed falling down onto the bench again. “No, you didn't,” the Wraith said hoarsely, his golden cat's eyes staring at his Commander's consort.

Cameron shrugged. “I don't know the reason, John has refused to tell me. It happened three weeks ago or so, and Lt. Winter could surely do with a distraction. You two have always gotten along very well as I remember, I'm sure that he would be happy to see you again,” the young colonel only stated, looking at Marcos with a meaningfully raised eyebrow, and Marcos got the impression that he knew the reason for Lt. Winter not guarding Sin any longer quite well.

“I don't think that Lt. Winter has any interest in spending time with me,” Marcos objected at last, but his voice didn't sound as firm as he had intended it to sound. He looked away again, staring unseeing at the slightly pulsing greenish wall behind the arena.

There was a short silence between them, and Marcos flinched when Cameron suddenly laid his hand upon his shoulder. “Sin is for sure an impressive and fascinating person, my friend, and he's so different from any other Wraith living in this galaxy that it is no wonder that Randy felt drawn in to him. But Sin will go back to his own reality again, and I don't think that there has been more than physical attraction between them. It must have been hard for Randy to watch his friend Marc bonding with not only one Wraith but two, and if I had to guess, then I would say that he just took the next best opportunity that offered itself to him. I know that he still likes you a lot, and I've never taken you for a coward, Master Marcos. Come to the party with us, and you will see that I've been right with what I've said.”

“But I'm neither handsome nor as smart and articulate or witty as Sin is. How could someone like Lt. Winter even look at me twice?”

“You are handsome and attractive in your own way, Marcos. Randy craves for a strong and brave Wraith, and you have to offer him much more than only some witty remarks. You are strong and brave and loyal, a real friend, and you have deep feelings for him. What about Rin helping you with your hairdo, I'm certain that she knows something that will make your hair shine, and we can both help you with your clothes. You're not the heavy coat-type of Wraith, but you should wear something that doesn't make you look like one of the drones. There will be music tomorrow, and I think I remember that Randy has mentioned that he likes to dance. You don't need to learn some complicated steps, just a few basics how to woo an attractive human you want to conquer with your dancing skills. You're such an elegant sight when you're fighting, and dancing is actually not that different from your way of fighting.”

Marcos swallowed, taken aback by this unexpected offer. “I don't think that Commander Raven will take it well when he catches us dancing,” he mumbled sheepishly, but Cameron only winked at him. “I have already told him that I want to help you, and he was fine with that after some growling. Your heartache hasn't gone unnoticed by him, and Raven wants to see you happy too, Marcos.”

“Are you really sure that this will work?”

“We won't know it if we don't try it, right?” Cameron said, jerking his head in the direction of the exit. “Come on, let's go and make sure that everyone will turn their heads after you at the party.”

Marcos followed Cameron hesitantly and with a racing heart, asking himself not for the first time what it was making him agree to everything the blue-eyed colonel wanted him to do. But whatever it was, Marcos really wanted to give Cameron's suggestion a try, and perhaps Lt. Randy Winter would finally look at him twice and maybe even dance with him.

Hope is the last thing to die after all, and Marcos really had nothing to lose.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“I really don't know what I am doing here,” Randy sighed, looking around in the decorated cafeteria. Marc had persuaded him to go to the party even though Randy really wasn't in the mood to celebrate after his breakup with Sin three weeks ago, and watching his best friend together with his two Wraith was like salt burning in an open wound. Randy was really happy for Marc, but the sight of his friend sitting in the middle between his two big 'cats', feeding them with cake and cookies was hard to endure as lonely as he felt himself.

“Have a good time and forget about Sin,” Marc stated unmoved, smiling tenderly at Taylor as he fed him with another cookie. His younger Wraith mate looked blissed out and made purring sounds of utter delight as he chewed the cookie and swallowed it down. It was obvious that Taylor how Marc had named him loved sweet cookies, something that was strange somehow considering what kind of food Wraith normally preferred. Chris, Marc's older mate, looked amused, but Randy could see the deep love in his eyes the beautiful Wraith felt for both of his consorts, the human one as much as his Wraith consort.

The young lieutenant with the handsome features, the brown hair and the green eyes, averted his eyes from his friend and the purring Wraith, but he flinched and quickly turned his head in the other direction when his eyes fell upon Sin and his new head guard, a Marine Randy didn't even know because he had just arrived in Atlantis last week. He had wanted to give this party a try and distract himself, but he felt lonelier among all the happy couples than he would have felt being alone in his quarters, even more having to listen to the Christmas songs and watch several couples swaying to the music before the huge decorated Christmas tree.

The party was in full swing, and Randy felt out of place and mused about leaving the cafeteria to take a walk on the dark pier when something caught his attention. Colonel Mitchell had just entered the cafeteria together with his mate Commander Raven, the High Commander and his consort Colonel Sheppard, the human Queen Rin and her mate Commander Iason, and Randy frowned when he saw the other Wraith walking behind them. Randy felt drawn in to the newcomer right away, and he mused briefly why the Wraith looked so familiar to him when realization hit him hard.

The Wraith was Master Marcos, the training master of Commander Raven's Hive. Randy had trained with him for more than one year before he had stopped their fights because of Sin, but Marcos had never looked the way he did now. Randy remembered him wearing a sleeveless vest with nothing underneath like the drones normally did, his dreadlocks falling untamed and tousled over his shoulders.

The new Marcos wore the usual tight black leather-like trousers Randy remembered, but instead of the vest he wore a biker jacket similar to the one Silvius, Germanus' younger brother, preferred to wear instead of a long coat, and his dreadlocks were tied back to a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck and shimmering like they had never shone before this evening. The new hairdo accentuated his surprisingly delicate and attractive alien male features, while the jacket drew the watcher's attention to his broad shoulders and his slim waist and narrow hips.

Randy felt a strange tingling deep in his groin at the stunning sight, and his throat clenched when he thought about what Master Marcos' new looks must mean came into his mind, namely that Commander Raven's training master must have found someone he wanted to mate with. The thought was disturbing though, because Randy had always thought that Marcos liked him, but he was self-critical enough to admit that he had been the one choosing Sin over Marcos, thinking that the black-haired Keeper was more fascinating than the reliable and not very talkative Wraith who had taught him how to fight against hostile Wraith with greatest patience.

Now it was too late to turn back the time and tell Marcos that he liked him, and Randy hung his head down low, staring at his plate with stinging eyes, hoping that the party would soon be over so he could go back to his quarters and mourn what he had lost because of his own stupidity.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

“He's been looking at you as if he had never seen you!”

Cameron sounded very smug and pleased with himself, and Marcos risked a quick glance at the figure sitting a few meters away from him with slumped shoulders.

“He's no looking at me,” he objected, but Rin came to Cameron's help. “Not any longer, but he has indeed watched you coming in with his mouth hanging open,” the young woman said with a cheerful snicker, and Marcos wondered again how the fragile and beautiful young woman could turn into such an intimidating Wraith Queen within a split second if necessary. Rin had happily agreed to helping Marcos with his hair and his clothing, and the training master must admit that he liked his new appearance pretty much. He really wasn't conceited, but the approving looks he had gotten so far had boosted his self-confidence and aroused the hope in him that Lt. Winter would perhaps spare him a second glance this time.

“Do you really think so? He's looking sad,” Marcos said hoarsely, the sight of the young man sitting there that miserably making him wish to go to him and console him until the sad expression on his face would turn into a happy smile again. Marcos was even willing to talk to his rival and ask him to take Randy back if this was what the young Marine truly craved for, even though it would break his own heart.

“We are sure, Marcos! Just go to him and ask him for a dance, the music is perfect for that. Slow fox is the perfect dance to come closer to your sweetheart,” Cameron encouraged him, and Marcos swallowed and balled his fists, unsure what to do.

“What are you waiting for, master?” Raven finally made the decision for him, “don't let my chosen consort's efforts go to the waste. I must admit that I am really curious to see whether or not Cameron is as skilled when it comes to teaching Wraith how to dance as you are when it comes to teaching humans how to fight properly.”

His chosen consort scowled at him, but Raven's next move silenced him effectively before Cameron had found his tongue again, as he took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor without warning. “I know that I owe you, Cam. You've been longing to dance with me ever since Commander Alexandros and Major Lorne's wedding, and dancing with you tonight is my Christmas present for you,” the normally reserved Commander said with a brief but tender smile, taking Cameron into his arms to glide with him over the dance floor with more elegance and skills than anyone would have given him credit for.

The loud chattering in the cafeteria stopped for a moment as every guest turned their heads to stare at the couple in surprise and disbelief, but Raven simply ignored the astonished glances, pulling Cameron close and whispering something into his ear that made the colonel's cheeks burn in a bright pink.

Colonel Sheppard stared at the couple in astonishment as well before shooting Rin a suspicious look. “That was your doing, wasn't it?” he asked, and Rin smiled sweetly at him. “I won't answer to that, John. But knowing that the High Commander has to keep up appearances, what about if you danced with me? It would make it easier for Marcos to ask Lt. Winter for a dance if he wasn't the only one of us wanting to dance,” she said, stroking lovingly Commander Iason's cheek. “You don't mind me dancing with Colonel Sheppard, do you, my dear?”

Commander Iason gifted her with a look of utter relief and gratitude that his sweet woman didn't expect him to dance at this party. “Of course not, love,” he said, kissing her hand and bowing before his Queen and beloved consort. “Enjoy yourself.”

Marcos watched Rin pulling the stunned and speechless colonel to the dance floor, straightening his shoulders as he looked at Randy again. The young man sat there in the same posture as he had sat there a few minutes ago, and the training master took a deep breath and walked over to his table. The worst thing that could happen to him was that the young lieutenant would turn his offer down, but Marcos was determined to fight for the human he had fallen in love before he had even known what was happening to him.

Lt. Winter might be a fortress that was hard to conquer, but Marcos was not the one to give up that easily, and Randy was truly worth it to fight for winning his heart, no matter how long it would take Marcos to reach this goal.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Lt. Winter?”

Randy had been so caught up in his misery that he hadn't noticed the Wraith approaching him, and he looked up with a confused expression on his face. He could feel Marc's curious eyes upon him as he returned Marcos' gaze, heat creeping up into his cheeks at the unexpected request.

They looked at each other for long seconds, and Randy's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the deep feelings in the golden cat's eyes Marcos didn't try to hide from him any longer. He hadn't known that Marcos was in love with him - hadn't wanted to see what must have been obvious for the others - blinded by the dangerous attraction of the most uncommon Wraith Randy had ever met. But danger was actually not what Randy craved for deep in his heart, he longed for a mate who made him feel safe and offered him reliability, and Randy was suddenly glad that Sin had broken up with him to let him find the one Wraith who was the right one for him.

The young lieutenant smiled cautiously at the Wraith who looked so different and was yet still the same, the Wraith who had won his heart with his unobtrusive and faithful, caring and kind nature long before Randy had realized the true nature of his feelings for Marcos.

“Randy! Master Marcos's still waiting for your answer!” his friend finally reminded him gently when he didn't say anything, just kept staring up at Marcos, and Randy's blush deepened as he stammered: “Of course, Master Marcos, it would be my pleasure to dance with you.”

Somehow, he managed to stumble to his feet, hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself as he took the Wraith's hand and followed him to the dance floor. The music was slow, and Randy's heart started to beat faster when his former training master pulled him close and he laid his own hand upon Marco's broad shoulder. Marcos enclosed his right hand with his left and entangled their fingers, pressing them against his chest as he started to move them over the dance floor, his breath ghosting over Randy's burning cheek. “Marcos will do just fine, Lt. Winter. I didn't ask you for a dance as your former training master.” Marcos' voice was a little bit hoarse, and Randy could hear his uncertainty and his hurt about the way Randy had canceled their training because he had found another Wraith worthier to train with him.

Randy close his eyes and rested his head on Marcos' shoulder, feeling safe and protected in a way Sin had never made him feel. He had been so stupid to throw away the treasure that had been right before his nose, and he was grateful that Marcos was willing to give him a second chance even though he didn't deserve it. “Only if you call me Randy,” he whispered, and Marcos pulled him closer, his lips brushing over Randy's temples.

“It will be my honor and pleasure to do that, Randy.” Marcos was a good dancer, his movements elegant and fluent, and Randy knew that he should ask him when he had learned how to dance like this, but he was just happy that it was him Marcos had asked for a dance, and he didn't really care about who had taught him, the only thing mattering to him the strong arms holding him tight so gently and safely.

“I would love it to start training with you again, Marcos. I'm sorry that I have been so blind and stupid.” Randy snuggled closer to his Wraith, the blinking lights of the Christmas tree standing in one corner of the cafeteria bathing the dance floor in their golden, red and blue lights. The young lieutenant knew for sure that this Christmas would be his best Christmas ever, at least if Marcos was willing to give him a second chance.

“I hope that I will be more for you than only your training master one day, Randy,” Marcos gave back, and Randy raised his head from his shoulder to look him deep into his beautiful eyes. “You already are much more to me than only my training master, Marcos. You have always been more to me, and I hope that you will give me the chance to prove to you that I've learned my lesson and that I will never make the same mistake again.”

The Wraith smiled cautiously at him. “So my new looks and Colonel Mitchell's dancing lessons have eventually paid off.”

Randy blushed again. “You look great, actually totally stunning, Marcos, but I have liked your former looks just as much. I care about you, not about your clothes or hairdo; and it wasn't Sin's looks that have attracted me, it was his otherness and the aura of danger surrounding him. But danger is not what I truly want and need. I want you and I want you the way you are. But it's nice that you were willing to learn how to dance for me, I have to thank Colonel Mitchell then. You're a wonderful dancer, and this is for sure the best Christmas party I've ever danced at!”

Marcos' eyes started to sparkle at his confession, and he bared his teeth to a possessive growl. “So you will invite me to come with you to your quarters later, Randy?” he asked huskily, and Randy couldn't remember the last time he had smiled as widely as he did it now.

“It would be my greatest pleasure to show you my stamp collection,” he whispered, chuckling when he saw the confused look on the Wraith's face. “This is our human way of telling someone that you want to get to know them more intimately without actually saying it out loud,” Randy explained, and the way Marcos looked at him sent a shiver of arousal down on his spine.

“I would like to see your stamp collection then,” the alien male purred, pulling Randy close again, and Randy closed his eyes with a happy sigh as they danced to the tunes of 'White Christmas', trying to remember the last time he had been as happy as he was now.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The moon was shining through the window, the soft light of its silver rays caressing the two entangled bodies moving on the bed like curious fingers.

Marcos looked down at the flushed face of his beloved human, Randy Winter's handsome features contorted in lust and ecstasy as he arched his back up to meet Marcos' powerful thrusts, his short nails scratching over Marco's smooth skin. Human nails couldn't leave marks on the skin of a Wraith, but the sensation as his eager soon-to-be-consort dug his fingertips into his back just where his sensitive spine was spurred him on to go faster, and Randy's loud moans of pleasure was like the sweetest music in his ears.

The young lieutenant had cut his tongue at Marcos' sharp teeth when they had kissed passionately for the first time, but this hadn't deterred Randy only the slightest, he had just growled and deepened their kiss, and Marcos hadn't needed much time to prepare the young man for their first mating.

He could hardly wait to sheathe his teeth into the fragrant flesh of Randy's vulnerable throat and mark him as his consort for everyone visible to see, and his right palm was already slick with the enzyme that dropped out of his feeding slit in anticipation of completing their bond. Soon, Marcos would press his right hand against Randy's sternum and fill him with his life-force and his seed at the same time, claiming the beautiful young man as his for all of the time.

“You're mine, Randy, only mine!” Marcos growled when he felt his orgasm approach, thrusting into him again and again in wanton abandon. The young man was as aroused as he was, his hard manhood rubbing wet and needy against Marcos' worked-out abs with every move they made. It wouldn't take long until his beloved one would come for him, and Marcos changed the angle of his thrusts to make sure that his consort would be completely satisfied. Randy gasped and moaned ardently, taking his hand to lick up the enzyme before pressing it against his chest.

“I'm yours, my beloved Wraith, take all of me!” the young Marine urged him on, tilting his head to the side, and Marcos bent down and sank his teeth into Randy's neck just where his pulse was racing under his warm skin. His human tasted so delicious, and Marcos growled passionately and started to suck, biting down with his hand and letting his precious life-force flow into his body.

Randy howled and arched his back again, the intense pleasure too much for him to hold himself back any longer. The young man shivered violently beneath him as he reached his climax, spilling hot and wet against Marco's abdomen.

“Marcos!” His cry echoed through his quarters, and Marcos let go of his iron self-control and followed his consort over the edge, pumping his seed into the human's quivering channel in several powerful spurts. It was better than anything else Marcos had ever experienced, and he couldn't stop sucking at Randy's throat even when he was totally spent, his harsh breathing tickling at Randy's oversensitive skin and pulling more shivers from him.

They lay there for a while, listening to each other's breathing as it slowly calmed down, and Randy wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Marcos and made a small purring sound. “I didn't know that it could be like this,” he whispered at last, his voice filled with wonder and happiness.

“Me too,” Marcos confessed tenderly, “I didn't know that I could feel so much love for another being. I love you Randy, more than anything, and I will always love you and protect you,” he promised gently, licking over the fresh mark to soothe the tender feeling, and Randy purred again, tousling the long dreadlocks that had slipped out of the cord holding them together during their passionate encounter.

“I love you too, my mate,” the young man murmured happily, “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I am happier than I have ever been in my whole life. Being your chosen consort is all I've ever wanted.”

Marcos searched for Randy's warm lips again, and the happy couple sealed their bond with a long, deep and tender kiss, savoring their closeness and the memory of their shared pleasure still flowing through their sated bodies.

“Sleep well, my beloved consort,” Marcos said when they settled down for sleep, bundling them together under the covers. Randy snuggled close to his Wraith and without any sign of fear, his arm wrapped possessively around Marcos' waist and his head pillowed on Marcos' smooth and hairless chest.

“Sleep well, my wonderful mate, and I wish you a very happy Merry Christmas,” Randy murmured, already half asleep, and Marcos kissed his fragrant hair, stroking him until Randy's steady breathing proved to him that his beautiful human was sound asleep, his softly whispered words following Randy into his deep slumber of satisfaction.

“A very happy Merry Christmas to you too, my beloved consort, I'm very much looking forward to dancing with you again at our Atlantis Christmas party next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe myself what Raven did, but he actually insisted on dancing with Cameron... ;-)


End file.
